


Калеки и уроды

by MeyMey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спойлеры на события Пира стервятников, постканон (пост Танец)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калеки и уроды

Стоило Джейме войти в город, как сообщение о том, что Лорас жив и готов вновь взять в руки меч, достигло его ушей. До этого Джейме слышал лишь то, что цветочный рыцарь сильно пострадал при штурме Драконьего Камня, и все вообще сомневались в том, что он выживет. Джейме, в глубине души, всё же надеялся на хороший исход. Лорас был ужасно самоуверен, но всё же подавал большие надежды на то, что из него вырастет легендарный рыцарь. 

Джейме сообщили, что Лорас ожидает его в его покоях командующего. Лораса никто ещё не видел. Люди на улицах говорили, что он не снимает плаща с капюшоном даже днём и избегает людей. Ещё они говорили, что он, возможно, тронулся умом от боли или даже ослеп. Джейме представил прекрасные глаза Лораса, объятые пламенем, и поёжился. У него вообще с огнем были нехорошие ассоциации, но зрелище вытекающих глаз оказалось ещё и ужасно мерзким. 

Пока Джейме поднимался по лестнице наверх, он обдумывал то, зачем Лорас хочет видеть его. Просто ли он сообщает о своём возвращении или желает занять его, Джейме, место, считая, что штурма Драконье Камня достаточно для получения подобного повышения. 

Лорас не обернулся на него. Он продолжал сидеть лицом к столу, весь закутанный в тёмно-коричневую ткань. Джейме видел, что его немного трясёт. 

— Добрый день, сир Лорас. Я рад видеть вас на этом свете, — Джейме широко улыбался, обходя рыцаря, но когда он оказался прямо напротив, улыбка сползла с его лица. 

Джейме открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и просто сел на стул. Лорас натянул капюшон так глубоко, как мог, но света, падающего на него, было достаточно, чтобы представить себе разочарование на лицах девушек города.

— Почему же вы замолчали, сир Джейме? — глухо спросил Лорас. — Почему не улыбаетесь? Вы более не рады видеть меня? 

— Я вижу, что ваш язык всё ещё при вас, — фыркнул Джейме. — Снимите капюшон, сир. Дайте мне посмотреть на вас. 

Лорас помедлил, но всё же послушал Джейме. Он стянул капюшон с себя, и Джейме увидел его руку, больше похожую на старый мятый пергамент. 

Лорас смотрел на него с вызовом, но в глазах уже не было той самоуверенности, что так бесила Джейме. В его глазах была боль, был страх, было отчаяние. 

— Королевская Гвардия — сборище уродов и калек, — вдруг рассмеялся Джейме, снимая свою золотую руку.   
Лорас злобно вскинул голову, но не произнёс ни звука. Некоторое время он смотрел на Джейме со злостью и обидой, а потом вдруг тоже рассмеялся. По его изуродованным пламенем щекам текли слёзы, повторяя узор шрамов, его каштановые кудри были сбриты, и Джейме вновь увидел в этом юноше себя. Себя, сбрившего свои золотые локоны, чтобы затеряться среди обычных людей. Себя, прижимающего к груди гниющую культю. 

— Твоя сестра видела тебя? 

— Нет, — Лорас помотал головой, — не стоит ей видеть меня такого. Лучше бы ей сообщили, что я умер. 

— Она была бы безутешна, — Джейме усмехнулся, вспоминая лицо Серсеи, когда та увидела его правую руку. — Нет, пусть они видят нас такими, какие мы есть. Мы не их любовники, мы не обязаны для них быть красивыми. 

— Не любовники? — Лорас усмехнулся. — Я слышал другое. 

— О, Серсея большая шлюха. Она, кажется, переспала со всем светом. С тобой не спала? Ах, да, ты бы ей не заинтересовался. 

Лорас смотрел на Джейме со злобой, Джейме смотрел на него в ответ. А потом оба рассмеялись. 

— Знаешь, таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, — серьёзно сказал Джейме. — Надеюсь, твоё мастерство боя не сгорело вместе с твоими кудряшками. Мне более не впечатлять людей своим мастерством, так что уступаю эту забаву тебе. 

— О, думаю, я покорю сердца всех женщин, — фыркнул Лорас. Он опустил глаза на свои руки. — Нет, я всё ещё могу держать меч и скоро восстановлюсь. Хотя, честно признаться, я хотел уйти из Гвардии, хотел, чтобы вы сказали всем, что я умер. Но теперь...нет, я жив. 

— Жив, — подтвердил Джейме. — Знаешь, у меня припасено пару кувшинов кислого вина. Оставайся, отметим твоё возрождение из пепла. 

Лорас рассмеялся, окончательно скидывая с себя плащ.


End file.
